Sleeping Ginger
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Ichigo went out alone to attack a Hollow that had a ridiculous mask. Laughing got hi caught in a sleeping curse. Kon has to use his body so no one gets suspicious. Rukia is mad at Ichigo but deep down she's worried. (A sleepy beauty version) ONE SHOT!


Ichigo felt his blood pump as he wore his black kimono Soul Reaper outfit. He didn't bother to wake Rukia up who was asleep in the closet. She came down for a visit since she's been so busy.

"Ichigo!" Kon said loudly.

Ichigo groaned. "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going hunt down a hollow. There's one in the area. Rukia left her phone out and I happen to saw what was happening."

"You can't just leave without Rukia!"

"Uh, yeah I can. I'm experienced now. I don't need Rukia to baby-sit me."

"But she's your friend, she cares about you-"

Ichigo didn't hear him; he already jumped out the window and sidestepped to the location.

* * *

"Found ya."

The hollow had its back turned so Ichigo couldn't really see it.

Ichigo sighed. "Hey!" he yelled.

The hollow dropped a body it was devouring. It was a young girl. Her eyes rolled back as she layed dead on the street. _'Damn it!'_ Ichigo thought._ 'Now I need to guide a soul to the Soul Society.'_

The hollow faced Ichigo. Ichigo's serious faced turned into laughter. The hollow was about to size of a large building, but Ichigo was laughing about it's mask. This hollow wore a mask that looked like a dark version of chappy the rabbit._ 'Rukia would_ love_ this!'_

"What's so funny?" the Hollow growled. It sounded like a male.

"Your mask! Bwhahaha! It's Chappy the rabbit!"

The hollow snarled. "Shut up!" The hollow sniffed the air. "Y-You're a Soul Reaper, yet, you have Quincy blood. What are you?"

Ichigo couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry-I can't take you seriously right now! Ha ha!"

The hollow roared as he slashed out with one of its three arms. "Damn you Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo jumped out just in time. He was still laughing. "You need to check out your mas-"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Ichigo stuck his tongue at the hollow before side stepping to the girl's body. He jumped to a building far enough from the hollow but still close that he can see it. The girl's spirit came out of the body. She was crying.

"Hey," Ichigo said gently. "Hey, look at me."

The girl sniffled as she wiped her eyes. She looked at Ichigo and gasped. "Wh-who are you?"

Ichigo smiled. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

The girl cried out when she saw her body. "Am…am I de-dead?"

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no!" The girl sniffled. "What do I do now? I want to go home and see mommy and daddy!"

"Hey Soul Reaper!" The hollow yelled. "Come out where ever you are!"

Ichigo sighed. "Stupid hollow," he said under his breath. He looked back at the girl.

"Hey, calm down. I'm going to send you to a place where souls belong."

"What do you-you mean?"

"It's called the Soul Society. It's where good souls go to live. Like you."

The girl smiled weakly. "What about my parents?"

"I'll leave them flowers. Don't worry." Ichigo smiled. "Are you ready?"

The girl looked really sad but she nodded. "Yes."

Ichigo drew up his sword and pressed the hilt to her forehead. A white glowing ball appeared in front of him and flew up into the sky, vanishing into the Soul Society.

"Well done Ichigo," he said to himself before the hollow with the Chappy mask appeared behind him. The hollow opened his mouth and a purple gas flew out. Ichigo couldn't move as he all of a sudden felt sleepy. Ichigo closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor.

The hollow laughed. "Stupid Soul Reaper. Now you will fall asleep for all eternity."

* * *

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rukia tried to shut off Kon's whining.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rukia growled. She finally had enough! The Lieutenant threw open the closet door and said loudly, "WHAT?!"

Kon squeaked as he jumped back. "R-Rukia! Ichigo's missing!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ichigo went out without you to defeat a hollow. He's been gone for three hours! It doesn't take him that long to defeat a hollow! Something happened to him. We have to go find him!"

Rukia sighed. "That idiot." Rukia looked annoyed but deep down she's worried. "Let's go find him." Rukia took out her Soul Candy and popped one in her mouth. She jumped out of her gigai and landed on the floor with her black kimono. "Stay here," she ordered.

"No! I'm coming!" Kon stomped his foot stubbornly.

Rukia sighed. "Fine." Rukia walked over to the stuffed lion and grabbed him. "Rukia, not so rough!" Kon protested.

"Shut up."

* * *

Rukia sensed Ichigo's spirit energy. She looked up. He was on one of the buildings roof parking lots. Rukia froze, she also sensed a hollow._ 'Probably the one that attacked Ichigo.'_

"I'm gonna get rid of the hollow first," she told Kon.

"Can you at least put me where Ichigo is?" Kon said annoyed.

"Sure." Rukia looked up to make sure she was near the right building. "Ready?"

"Ready-wait, ready for what-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rukia threw Kon up in the air. He screamed as he flew up really high. He landed on the roof parking lot. "Rukia!" Kon yelled. "Why did you throw me?!"

"So you could be with Ichigo!" Rukia ignored Kon and looked for the hollow. The hollow's energy was high around here. '_It must be close…'_

"Well, look what we have, another Soul Reaper!"

Rukia spun around and faced the hollow. She bursts into giggles.

The hollow growled. "What now?!"

"Oh my gawd, your mask! It's chappy-"

"I know, it's chappy the damn rabbit! Get over it!"

Rukia giggled. "It's so cute!"

"Do you want to end up like your ginger friend?!"

Rukia stopped laughing. "What did you do to Ichigo?"

"Oh, I just shut him up. He was too annoying."

Rukia gripped her sword. "What. Did. You. Do?!"

The hollow growled. "I placed him in a deep sleep."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. She pulled out her sword, an icy chill surrounded her. "Shikai (dance)." She started to twirl her sword in a circle in front of her. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First dance, white moon)." She held her zanpakuto upside down as it started to glow. The hollow roared, causing her hair to fly back. Rukia quickly jumped and slashed the hollow. She traced a icy circled around the angry hollow. Rukia side stepped out of the range as the hollow froze into a block of ice. A couple of seconds later, the ice shatter, along with the chappy hollow.

Rukia sighed in relief. "That was easy." Rukia flash stepped to where Ichigo and Kon were. Kon was sitting on top of Ichigo, slapping him across the face with his paw. "Wake up!"

"What on earth are you doing?!"

Kon squeaked. He looked at Rukia. "Ichigo won't wake up!"

"I know, the hollow told me he put a sleeping spell on him."

"Well how do we wake him up?"

"I don't know!"

Kon crossed his arms over his little chest. "Well, if you ask me, I think he deserves it for not listening to me."

Rukia ignored his snide comment. "Come on. We better take him home. Hop into his body."

"Yes m'am!" Kon leaped onto Ichigo and leaned into him. When he opened his eyes he was no controlling Ichigo's body. "He's asleep alright."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's head back."

* * *

Kon and Rukia ran till they reached Ichigo's home. Kon stopped and placed his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "I haven't used Ichigo's body in forever! Phew!"

"Do you think you can jump to the roof?"

Kon's face paled. "N-No."

Rukia groaned. "Fine. Get on my back."

Kon smiled. He walked to Rukia and hopped on her back, piggyback style. Rukia narrowed her eyes when his hands found her chest. "You better let go of my boobs-"

"They're nice and sooooooooft," Kon moaned.

Rukia side stepped to the roof and threw Kon in. Kon screamed as he landed on the floor. Rukia hopped in and opened the closet door. She walked into her gigai and came out of the closet. "Get in Ichigo's gigai Kon. We can't let anyone see him like this."

Kon did as he was told. Ichigo's body was now wearing gray shorts and a black tee shirt. Kon, in Ichigo's body, sat on Ichigo's bed. "What are we going to do?"

Rukia brushed a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna try to get Urahara to help us. He might know what to do."

The pair jumped when they heard the door knock. "Ichigo!" Yuzu opened the door. "What do you want for dinner?"

Kon had a bead of sweat drip from his forehead. "Um…I don't know."

Yuzu smiled. "Well, it's either mentaiko or pork."

"Uh-uhhhh, I-I'll have pork."

Yuzu looked at Rukia. "Is that fine with you."

Rukia smiled. "Yep."

Yuzu tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay, Ichigo? You're acting really weird."

Kon cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Go make dinner before the old man wakes up."

Yuzu nodded. When she left the room Kon released air he's bee holding. "Oh my gawd!"

"It's alright, Kon. Just act like Ichigo until we get this mess taken cared of." 'I miss him…'

"When are you going to Urahara's?"

Rukia sighed. "I'll head out tomorrow morning. In the mean time, just try to be Ichigo.  
It should be easy."

Kon nodded. "I'll try my best!" Kon smiled nervously. "Hey, um Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Can I leave his body? I want to sleep."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "No. You need to eat dinner."

Kon groaned. "Yuzu better hurry up!"

* * *

No one suspected anything different about Ichigo during dinner. Once Kon ran back upstairs to his room, he collapsed on the bed. Rukia walked in a couple of minutes later. Rukia placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Kon. Kon looked up at Rukia with scared eyes. "Can I get out now?"

"Go ahead."

"Yippee!" Kon jumped out of Ichigo's body and was now back to his little stiffed lion self. Kon hopped off the bed and layed down on the floor beside the bed. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright." Rukia was about to put on her pajama's when she heard Ichigo's cell phone ring. Rukia walked over to the desk table and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rukia!" Keigo yelled into the phone. "Why are you using Ichigo's phone?"

"It's-"

"I knooooow! You two are finally together! I thought you-you loved me!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're stupid! No, we are not together, Ichigo's asleep right now."

"Wake him up!"

"Why?"

"Because me and the guys want him to hang out at the club!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What club?"

"Wow, you sure act like his mother-Hey! I'm talking to her!" The phone switched to Chad's voice. "Hey Rukia."

"Hey Chad. Where are you?"

"At the park. You should come."

"I can't. Ichigo's passed out. Maybe next time?"

"Sure. Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"You two should hook up."

Rukia lightly laughed. "Not you too."

"Bye Rukia."

"Bye."

Rukia hung up and placed the phone back. She walked slowly over to Rukia and sat by him. She slowly smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You idiot," she whispered as she caressed him. A stray tear fell from her face. "You have to wake up so I can knock some sense into you. You have to wake up for your friends, your family. For me."

* * *

Rukia left that morning to head to Urahara's shop. Kon woke up to find he was in Ichigo's body. 'Rukia must've put me in.' Kon sat up and stretched. "What does Ichigo do every morning?" Kon stood up and noticed a slip of paper on his desk. "Hm?" He picked it up and read it._ 'Kon, in case you didn't know, Ichigo eats breakfast first, and then takes a shower. When he's done showering, meet me at Urahara's shop. DO NOT SCREW UP! –Rukia.'_

Kon shrugged. "Should be easy." Kon scratched the back of his head as he walked downstairs. "Morning."

Yuzu smiled. "Morning Ichigo!"

Karin nodded as she ate her breakfast.

Kon sat at the opposite side of the table from Karin. He couldn't help but look at her chest. _'She'll do, at least she's not flat like her sister!'_ he thought. He didn't realize he was blushing until Karin cleared her throat. "Why are you blushing?"

Kon started to stuttered until Yuzu spoke up. "He's probably thinking about Rukia!"

Kon didn't know what to do. "Um…sure! I'm thinking about Rukia."

Karin narrowed her eyes as Yuzu gave Kon his breakfast. Kon smiled as he looked at the beautifully made waffles Yuzu made. "Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Yes?"

"It's not like you to express your feelings. When ever we ask you about how you feel about Rukia you get mad and block us out. Why all of a sudden are you opening up?"

Kon blanked out. He silently thanked Yuzu again when she said, "Easy. He's in love! Once he's in love he opens up!"

Kon nodded. "Yep, I'm in love!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Wait till I tell dad."

'Ichigo doesn't like his dad!' Kon thought. 'I can always hear them fighting.' "Don't tell dad!"

Karin smirked. "I'm telling."

"Karin, don't" Yuzu said. "Let him be."

Karin narrowed her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Urahara and Rukia were inside the shop. Rukia waited impatiently for Urahara to stop talking to Yoruichi._ 'He might have a thing for her,'_ she thought as she groaned. A couple of minutes later, Urahara appeared behind the counter and smiled. "Hello Rukia! What can I do for you?"

"Do you know anything about sleeping gas?"

"You mean the ones that come out my bum when you're sleeping?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and tried to keep her control down. "No. A hollow put Ichigo to sleep last night. Ichigo won't wake up. I need your help."

Urahara clicked his tongue. "So Ichigo is fast asleep right now?"

"He is but Kon is using his body so no one suspects anything. He should be here soon."

The door chimed as Kon walked in. "I'm here! Rukia, showering is a pain in the ass-"

"Get over here!" Rukia ordered.

Kon squeaked as he sped walked over to her.

Urahara placed a thumb under his chin as he thought. "I'll see what I can do." He looked at Kon. "Would you be kind enough to follow me."

Kon nodded as he followed Urahara, Rukia behind him. Urahara motioned for Kon to lay down on his bed. "Would you get out of Ichigo's body?"

"Sure." Kon leaped out of Ichigo's body. He was back into the stuffed lion. He hopped off the bed and stood behind Rukia's legs.

Urahara inspected Ichigo. He opened his eye lids. He nodded. "Yep. I know what to do."

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Come here."

Rukia walked over to where Urahara was. He opened his eyes again and Rukia gasped. His eyes were blood red. No pupil, nor iris. Just red. "Why are his eyes red?"

The blond shop owner blinked. "It's a strong sleep spell. Certain sleep spells can change eye colors."

"Well what can we do?"

"Do you know the story of Sleeping Beauty?"

"No."

"I'll tell you. It's about a beautiful princess. The evil Maleficent tricked the princess and made her fall asleep. The cure was a true love's first kiss."

It took a while for Rukia to understand. "What do you mean?"

Urahara smirked. "I think you know what I mean Miss Rukia."

Rukia shrugged. "No, I don't."

"It means you have to kiss Ichigo to wake him up!" Kon said.

Rukia blushed as she avoided Urahara's gaze. "N-No I don't! That's foolish!"

Urahara grinned. "You're blushing, Rukia. Don't tell me you like this fool?"

"He's not a fool! He's the greatest Soul Reaper I've known!" Rukia quickly shut her mouth and her face felt hot.

"Got you," Urahara said. "Come on Kon. Let's leave Rukia with Ichigo alone." Kon and Urahara left the bedroom and closed the door. Rukia never felt so embarrassed in her time as a Soul Reaper!

Rukia took in a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed by Ichigo. She looked at him and smiled. She spun around and sat on her knees. 'Ichigo.'

Without thinking she placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, Ichigo, I'll get you out of this one. This time it'll be me who does the saving."

Rukia moved her hand to his chest. She hesitatingly leaned down. She held her breath as she got closer to his lips. _'Just do it!'_ she thought. The Lieutenant leaned down and softly kissed his lips. Her face felt hot as she squeezed his shirt in her hand tightly. A tear drop fell from one of her eyes as she kissed him harder. 'Wake up!' she thought. Rukia gasped into the kiss as she felt Ichigo's chest move. She pulled out of it and opened her eyes. Her violet orbs showed happiness as Ichigo opened his now amber eyes.

"R-Rukia?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia wrapped her arms around him tightly. Ichigo froze, not knowing what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He heard her gasp as he held her. "What's going on?" he asked.

Rukia quickly pulled back and blushed. "Um…a hollow attacked you and placed a sleeping curse on you. Kon had to be you for a while."

"How did I wake up?"

Rukia avoided his gaze.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "Why are you blushing?"

Rukia blushed harder. "It's just…I thought…I thought I was gonna lose you."

Ichigo blinked. "You didn't lose me, you won't ever." Ichigo rubbed her hair. "Now stop thinking such nonsense."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Don't touch my hair!"

Ichigo placed both hand up in surrender as he lightly laughed. "Alright."

Rukia took in a deep breath. "To wake you up, it had to be a true love's first kiss."

"Really?"

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo blushed as he figured it out. "Yo-you kissed me?"

Rukia nodded again.

"You saved me?"

"Y-yes."

Ichigo smirked. He crawled over to her and held her cheek. Rukia gasped at the closeness.

"What are you doing?" she asked shyly.

"I'm gonna kiss you." he whispered.

Rukia could feel his hot breath on her face as he talked. "You are?"

"Yeah."

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. He heard Rukia gasped as their lips connected. He shyly pulled back and kissed her again. A whimper escaped from her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer. Her hands went up to his chest, playing with his shirt. Her small lips began to move with his. Rukia felt afraid but she knew she loved him. They both had no idea what to do.

"Ichigooooooooo! Release my Rukia now!"

The couple pulled back, red faced. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Kon!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're awake but you can't touch Rukia! She miiiiiiiiiiine-" Rukia kicked Kon out of the room and locked the door. She turned around and smiled. "Where were we?"

Ichigo smirked. He got off the bed and towered over Rukia. He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.


End file.
